The New beginning , Terra Part I,II and The Moment of Truth
by UnknownTT
Summary: Garfield and Raven meet up after 2 years (Robin/Nightwing in it) Mystery a little.


*I do not own Teen Titans

**Authors Note:**

**Hello readers and this is my first time doing a fanfiction of **

**Teen Titans so please don't hate! And I know this is short**

**~UnknownTTfan**

The New beginning

Chapter 1

Raven Was Talking to her friends until she heard a familiar voice it was Garfield. "Raven?", Said Garfield. "Garfield is that you?", Raven said. "I'm so glad to see you", Said Raven. "You too", Said Garfield. " Have you heard any of the Teen Titans yet?" ,Said Raven. "No not in 2 years", Said Garfield. The two went to Raven's apartment and were talking about what they missed in each others life. When Raven was Sleeping Garfield was awake thinking of Raven.

***Garfield thinking*** Should I tell Raven about my feelings? Oh what about Terra back home waiting for me? Oh what should I do? The next morning Raven was thinking about the same thing what Garfield was thinking.

***Raven thinking*** Should I tell Garfield that I Love him? Well I missed him after this pass 2 years. Lets just hope that he has the same feeling that I do.

30 minutes later Garfield and Raven were walking to school until they heard a screeching noise. "What was that?", Both said. They both ran until they saw a black monster throwing flame balls. "For old times sake Raven?" ,Said Garfield? "For old times sake", Said Raven. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and Raven Was saying Her Spell. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin, AHHHHH",cried Raven. "Raven!", Cried Garfield. Garfield got out of his T-Rex form then turned into a Pteranodon and Swooped by and Got Raven out of the monster's hand. Garfield took Raven Back to Raven's Apartment and cooled her head down. 20 minutes after the battle Raven woke up. "Garfield, You Saved me.", Said Raven. "Yeah, I did", Said Garfield. A letter Slipped under Raven's door it read "Dear Raven and Garfield I am watching you, I am your shadow I will get you soon, Unknown" That's weird, Raven looked at the note. "Who wrote this", Said Raven.

Terra Part I

Chapter 2

After Garfield Told Terra that he'll be back in a week Terra got suspicious so Terra came to Jump City. Terra went to Jump city College, then saw Garfield with Raven. "Garfield!", Said Terra. "Oh Terra it's not what it looks like", Said Garfield. "I know what it looks like", Said Terra. Terra ran off crying. "Oh man what am I going to do now?", Said Garfield. "Don't worry just explain what happened and Terra will understand.", Said Raven. When Garfield told Terra explained to her but Terra said Goodbye and Grabbed her bags and was never seen again. When Garfield told Raven what happened to Terra Raven was happy (in her mind) and told Garfield that she was sorry. That night Raven and Garfield were thinking to tell them what they were feeling about each other then a note slipped under the door. The note Said: Hello Raven and Garfield I got Terra in my cell I was thinking what to do with her so I decided to torture her to tell her where the teen titans are because she knows Garfield so Garfield Listen Closely Go to The Abandoned Warehouse and turn yourself in for me because Terra told me that YOU know where they are, Unknown. "No He got Terra I need to save her!", Said Garfield. "No, the Titans need to save her I still have the Communicator.", Said Raven.

Terra Part II

Chapter 3

"Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg Do you Copy?", Said Garfield. Starfire appeared on the screen. " Beast Boy? Hi Beast boy how are you doing hows life and [Nightwing appears on screen] "Beast Boy? Whats going on?", Said Nightwing. "Terra has been kidnapped by someone and I need the Titans Help.", Said Garfield. "OK where are you now?", Said Nightwing. "I'm at Raven's apartment near the Collage and I need to contact Cyborg now. "Ok Nightwing out." Said Nightwing. Few Seconds later Cyborg appeared on screen. "Hey Beast Boy.", Said Cyborg. "Hi Cyborg I need help Terra has been kidnapped by someone so I need the Titans help so can you help me?", Said Garfield. "Sure where are you?", Said Cyborg. "I'm at Raven's house.", Said Garfield. "Ok I will meet you there soon.", Said Cyborg. 30 minutes later Cyborg came with the T-Car, Starfire was flying and Robin was Riding the R-Cycle. "Good your all here, So here's the plan.", Said Garfield. 25 minutes later Garfield was at the Abandoned Warehouse. The Garage opened then Came out guards. Then behind the fog a man appeared, it was the flame monster. 5 seconds later Garfield Yelled TITANS GO! Robin was fighting with his bow staff, Starfire was shooting the creature with her starbolts, Cyborg was shooting him, Garfield turned into a Elephant and sprayed water on the creature, and Raven was dumping buckets of water on the creature. The monster shrunk down and then couldn't fight anymore. Robin cut Terra loose and then Terra Disappeared Garfield thanked the Titans and the Titans left Garfield and Raven alone. Both of them were thinking to tell them what they feel to each other. Then both of them Told each other at the same time "I love you.".

The moment of Truth

Chapter 4

"Really you love me?", Said Raven. "Yes, I do", Said Garfield. They both came closer then kissed each other. Raven teleported them to her apartment and they began to have sex. After 30 minutes they changed there clothes and went to sleep. The next day Garfield Proposed to Raven and 3 days later they have a wedding The Titans Congratulated them and the married couple went home and A year later they had kids named Abigail Logan and Richard Logan, and after that they began to have a normal life with no crime fighting and forgetting that they were Titans in the First Place

~{The End}~


End file.
